


The Fearless One

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chases, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Karasuno, Nekoma, aoba johsai, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruel twist of fate branded her a criminal even though she's done nothing wrong. Relying on her instincts alone, she has to run for it. Chase after chase leads her to a little school with an interesting volleyball club and a handsome stranger who might just be the only thing to keep her safe from the one who wants her to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fearless One

Fate is a curious thing. The concept of it had always fascinated me. It was what had led me to this moment, but as for the reason why, I did not know. All I knew was the five floored building standing before me held something important.  
“This is it?” I asked the two that accompanied me. Two teens about my age; a girl who went by Squirrel and a guy she called Tiger. It was clear those weren't their real names, but if things got rough, it was safer not to know each others real names.  
“You got it,” the guy said, a smirk spreading across his face. “We gotta get to Floor 5; that's where the kid is.”  
From what I knew, a young girl had been kidnapped some time ago. I didn't know her name, but the duo had shared a picture with me. According to their intel, she was being held on the fifth floor.   
However, Floors 1 through 3 were owned by a vicious rich woman and were heavily guarded. Floor 4 was supposedly abandoned. Our target, Floor 5, was owned by the kidnapper. Also, the rich woman and the kidnapper weren't connected in any way. But the only way to the target was by going through the heavily guarded first floors.  
“Right... So you guys are Squirrel and Tiger... then what am I?”  
The vigilante duo thought a mount as they decided what to call me. I wasn't one of them; in fact they'd just picked me up on the street and hoped I'd give them a third set of hands to increase their chance of success. Luckily for them, I knew how to handle myself. Of course, even I had my limits. This was going to be a tough job, but it'd be worth it, right?


End file.
